


Кошонок

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Как выяснил Лёха, в Америке бывает очень даже ничего… Даже в американской тюряге.
Relationships: Зак Коннор/Лёха
Kudos: 1





	Кошонок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шлюшонок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055454) by [Rabbits_Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers). 



> Нам просто хотелось написать непритязательную порнушку про русского парня в американской тюрьме. Возможны неточности сеттинга. Описывая Зака, мы вдохновились собственным персонажем из рассказа «Шлюшонок» (название данной зарисовки тоже придумано по аналогии со «Шлюшонком»), описывая Лёху — одноименным персонажем в фильме «Зимний путь». Данную историю можно воспринимать как оригинальную, а можно — как приквел к «Шлюшонку». Йен ведь вполне мог быть не первым, над кем Зак взял «шефство» в тюрьме, — пусть и первым из «подшефных», к кому он проникся чувствами :)
> 
> Бета: sillvercat

Лёха шёл по чистенькому, словно в больничке какой, коридору американской тюряги, одетый в дурацкий жёлтый комбез — будто, бля, цыплёнок жареный. Хотя, конечно, здесь все так одеты — так что, вроде, и не зашквар.  
Как говорят — что такое не везёт и как с этим бороться. В России-матушке, впрочем, везло, обошёлся без судимостей; менты, конечно, загребали не раз, но когда на тебе ничего серьёзного нет, они обычно и отпускают, даже дела не заводят. У них задержанных много, места в обезьянниках нет, казённых бумажек, которые заполнять надо, тоже на всех не напасёшься. Да и самим охота не на службе задерживаться, а домой, к бабам своим да спиногрызам.  
Российских ментов Лёха считал людьми понимающими. Ну, бывает, конечно, что злобу выместят, так не дома же на жёнке срываться, на задержанных всяко сподручнее. Но на настоящего зверя он ни разу не нарывался; и на чём-то таком, чтоб на нары загреметь, его не ловили.  
Ну, вот. Потом — эмигрировал. Рабочая виза, все дела; даже не нелегалом каким. Думал — в Америке-то всяко слаще живётся.  
В Америке, как оказалось, жилось не то чтобы прямо сладко, но, в общем, терпимо. В чём-то в России и получше было. А в чём-то — наоборот.  
И надо ж было случиться такому, чтоб именно здесь, в сраной Америке, он и загремел на нары!  
У них тут вообще. Не на тот газон наступишь — сразу штраф. Или с пивом на улице увидят, или с сигаретой в неположенном месте, или на какую-нибудь дурацкую частную собственность нечаянно посягнёшь. А штрафы такие — закачаешься. Ну, может, буржуй какой и не закачается, но те, которые здешние, тоже далеко не все прям буржуи. Нищебродов хватает. Как дома, так и здесь.  
А Лёху вообще угораздило попасться на мелкой краже. Вот кой-ляд оно ему надо было? Никогда же крутым щипачом не считался…  
Копы не лютовали. Здесь они, кажется, вообще не лютуют; менты-то дома — люди как люди, а эти будто роботы какие. Объяснили — депортировать не будем, с визой вашей всё в порядке, в тяжёлых преступлениях не обвиняетесь. Но отсидеть придётся — хотя, конечно, если заплатите залог…  
Никакого залога у Лёхи, само собой, не было. Поэтому — пришлось переодеваться в жёлтый комбез и идти в америкосскую тюрягу.  
Тюряга у американцев, конечно, чистенькая. Камеры на двоих, не общий барак в километр. Душ будто в отеле каком. Волосы не бреют — носи хоть гриву до жопы. Охраннички разные попадаются, но в целом опять же не лютуют. Ну, если сам нарываться не станешь — а Лёха таким дураком не был, чтоб спецом вертухаев злить.  
А вот зэки… ну, зэки, по ходу, как везде. Хоть и сидел Лёха за свою не слишком долгую жизнь в первый раз.  
Поначалу его никто не трогал. Так, спрашивали пару раз, неужели правда русский, — ну, и всё. Сосед по камере оказался негром — ну, негр как негр. Разговоры разговаривать он особо не любил, в курс тюремной жизни ввёл, а так всё больше отмалчивался. Ну, и Лёха к нему не лез — больно надо.  
А вот вчера Лёха нарвался на драку с местными нациками.  
В общем-то, первым он и не нарывался. Фашню, конечно, никогда не переносил — помнится, даже дрались с ребятами стенка на стенку против придурков из соседнего двора, которые надумали со свастиками на рукавах ходить. Но здесь-то не дома, да и ребят знакомых нет.  
Так называемые арийцы окружили его сами. Начали расспрашивать, как и все остальные, — правда ли русский, как зовут…  
Лёха назвался. Как всем назывался, так и им. Их взгляды ему, правда, сразу не понравились; смотрели они…  
Как на петуха, в общем, смотрели.  
Вообще, Лёха бы, конечно, дал в морду любому, кто бы его пидором назвать посмел, — но на самом деле, если честно, был не чужд. Хоть и скрывал — что дома, что здесь. Здесь-то, конечно, никто вроде и не скрывает, но — не пидор же он, в самом деле, чтобы всем это показывать.  
Так или иначе, подойди к нему по-тихому кто симпатичный, он бы, может, был и не против. Если бы не с целью опустить, а — так, по согласию. Но когда на тебя пялятся, как на того самого жареного цыплёнка, штук пять нацев…  
Потом ещё один из них, гаденько ухмыляясь, перековеркал его имя — вроде как на немецкий манер. Превратил в Лени.  
Про Лени Рифеншталь Лёха краем уха слышал, что это была гитлерова режиссёрша — и, само собой, баба. То есть, получается, фашисты эти его бабой назвали.  
Тогда он и врезал первым.  
Драка получилась короткой — охраннички здешние своё дело знают. Вскоре Лёху уже оттаскивали от фашни, а он, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки вертухаев, орал что есть мочи.  
— Да у меня прадед до Берлина дошёл! — английские и русские слова начали путаться, но, похоже, его всё равно понимали. — С медалями вернулся! С орденом! Имя своё на вашем сраном Рейхстаге написал! Да я вас…  
Лёха ожидал, что охрана бросит его в карцер — за то, что первым начал драку, — но вместо этого ему сказали, что сейчас отведут к тюремному психологу.  
Ну, психолог так психолог. Всяко лучше карцера.  
Тюремный психолог оказался — точнее, оказалась — симпатичной тёткой неопределённого возраста. Впрочем, моложавой и ухоженной — и белобрысой, как сам Лёха, только крашеной.  
У Лёхи в школе училка похожая была. Только у этой костюмчик и очки явно подороже будут.  
О школьной училке воспоминания у Лёхи сохранились вполне приятные — строгая была, но справедливая, — поэтому к тётке-психологу он сразу проникся некоторой симпатией.  
Тётка, как можно старательнее выговаривая слова (должно быть, боялась, что Лёха совсем дебил и языка не знает), сказала, что понимает и разделяет его, Лёхи, чувства в отношении такого мерзкого явления, как нацизм, но проявлять агрессию всё-таки не стоит.  
Если разделяете, спросил Лёха, то чего ж позволяете таким, как эти уёбки, арийцами себя называть?  
Тётка начала задвигать что-то про то, что даже в местах лишения свободы каждый человек имеет право на определённую долю самовыражения, — и Лёха, чтобы не слушать эту муть, отделался дежурной фразой, что его английский недостаточно идеален.  
С тёткой они расстались вполне по-дружески. Она пожала Лёхе руку и попросила обязательно приходить ещё. Лёха сказал, что придёт, — хоть и не планировал.  
Но тётка тёткой, а у фашистов этих на него теперь явно зуб. Тот самый, который он одному из них выбил.  
И бабским именем назвали. Явно ж собираются…  
Лёха поёжился и ускорил шаги. Если до вчерашнего дня всё было более-менее нормально, то теперь казалось, что все вокруг на него пялятся.  
Как на будущую фашистскую сучку, что ли?  
Блядь.  
В общем-то… в общем-то, не то чтобы Лёха был совсем уж против кому-то здесь дать. Но уж точно не фашне.  
И не неграм. Нет, он, конечно, не расист какой, но негры — они же всё равно негры. Побакланить с ними — одно дело, но трахаться? Не, другие пусть сколько угодно, а он на такое не подписывался.  
Но защита ему, похоже, теперь нужна. Блядь.  
Кого-то… кого-то, кто не станет опускать, как последнюю сучку.  
И с кем будет не противно.  
И кто у прочих зэков в авторитете.  
Ну, и здесь, в Америке, всё-таки вроде не такой зашквар, как дома. Если все узнают, что ты в задницу даёшь.  
Лёха прикусил губу, шмыгнул носом, чувствуя себя совсем галимым фраером и шлюханом, в очередной раз кинул почти обречённый взгляд по сторонам и — была не была — шагнул к высоченному широкоплечему зэку с короткими тёмными волосами.  
Из всех окружающих — тех, кто не относился к так называемому арийскому братству, но в то же время казался способным от него защитить, — этот здоровяк выглядел наиболее симпатичным.  
  


***

Зак Коннор понимающе усмехается, глядя на русского парнишку. Ёршистый беленький кошонок.  
Беленькой сучки у него ещё не было. И когда парнишка предложил себя за защиту, Зак сразу подумал — почему бы и нет. Жаль отдавать такого кошонка неонацистам.  
Долго упрашивать начальничков перевести беленького к нему в камеру не пришлось. Зак сказал, что хочет получше объяснить ему, что да как в американских тюрьмах; Лёха подтвердил.  
Что ж. Вот и их первая ночь наедине.  
Зак кладёт тяжёлую руку Лёхе на плечо, чуть треплет по затылку. Тот сопит, чуть встряхивает головой; явно хочет немного вздыбить шерсть, но боится.  
Ничё. Чуток бояться не зазорно.  
— Не ерошься, — негромко говорит Зак. — Я добрый, хули…  
— Ну, добрый, — по-английски Лёха говорит с сильным акцентом, но понятно. Смотрит исподлобья; побаивается, но хочет.  
Сам хочет. Если бы наперекор себе шёл — хрен бы Зак согласился. Ему всегда нравилось, чтобы сучки под ним текли — а не только потому подставлялись, что выбора не было.  
— Фырчалка, — хмыкает Зак. — Люблю сладким фырчалкам шёрстку приминать… Да не смотри так. Ничё, беленький, я тебя не больно нагну… и при других опускать не буду…  
— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Лёха, глядя снизу вверх. — Если при других не будешь.  
— Я через колено не ломаю, — Зак всё ещё поглаживает пальцами загривок Лёхи, чуть сжимает, притягивает парня ближе. — Иди сюда. Поцелую для начала.  
Лёха что-то неразборчиво мычит в рот Заку. Инстинктивно, но несильно дёргается, сжимает пальцами комбез на груди Коннора — и наконец приоткрывает губы под поцелуем.  
— Ну тихо ты. Хорошо ведь? — Зак массирует белобрысый загривок, целует Лёху глубже, гладит языком язык.  
— Угу, — с некоторым сомнением бормочет Лёха. Помимо воли прерывисто вздыхает, потому что от поцелуя и руки Зака становится тепло внутри, и чуть несмело отвечает на поцелуй.  
— Сладкий кошонок, — Зак чуть тянет зубами за нижнюю губу Лёхи, целует его снова, гладит ладонью по спине. — Прям щас тебя и трахну. Обхода в ближайшее время не должно быть.  
Лёха коротко мычит, сильнее сжимает одежду Зака. Прям щас… вот так вот сразу…  
— Угу, — бормочет он. — Ладно… дай только привыкнуть к тебе чутка…  
— Привыкай, — с усмешкой соглашается Зак. — Говорю ж, я добрый.  
— Ага… спасибо… — Лёха вздыхает медленнее и глубже, чуть прогибает спину, крепче прижавшись к Заку. Пробует языком вкус его рта, губ, царапает кончик о кромку зубов. — Ты большой. И сильный. Придушишь — глазом не моргнешь, если захочешь. Только не думай… что я со всеми так, как пидор последний… ладно?..  
— Да не думаю я… по вам видно, кто со всеми, кто нет… А ты хочешь, чтоб придушил? — Зак кладёт тёплую руку на шею Лёхи спереди, прихватывает губами его подбородок, прикусывает. — Любя…  
Леха ощутимо вздрагивает, почти завороженно смотрит в глаза Зака.  
— Не хочу… А то драться с тобой начну. Инстинкт такой… когти выпущу…  
— Добро… Тогда я с тобой понежнее, — Зак просовывает широкую ладонь Лёхе под казённую майку, гладит по груди.  
— Бля-я-ядь… — Леха прижмуривается, потом смотрит ошалело распахнутыми глазами, чувствуя, как всего окатывает сладкой волной. — Почему ты такой, а?.. Зак Коннор…  
— Какой? — Зак усмехается, снова гладит Лёху по груди, слегка сжимает сосок. — Скажи ещё, что первый мачо в тюряге…  
— Да не знаю, первый или нет, чё я, со всеми, что ль, пробовал… Просто… хорошо от тебя. Везде. Как от косячка, — Лёха хихикает, тут же тихонько стонет, трётся носом о плечо Зака.  
— Любишь косячки? — Зак усмехается, лижет парня в ухо, слегка сжимает второй рукой ягодицу.  
— Люблю. И сигареты. Особенно если дорогие у кого стащить. М-м-м, чёрт… и так приятно… — бормочет Лёха и, насколько удаётся, обхватывает широкую спину Зака.  
Как раз о дорогих сигаретах он и думал, когда за тем треклятым кошельком полез. На котором поймали. Ну, как же — в Америке да каких-нибудь крутых сигарет не купить, как у буржуев из кино?  
— Может, поделюсь когда. Сигаретами точно… а из наркоты лёгкой я чаще колёса, но могу и косяк добыть… — с усмешкой откликается Зак и подталкивает Лёху к стене камеры.  
— Добудь… клёво будет, трава всю хрень из головы выветривает… Ненадолго, а всё равно. Должник твой буду, да? — Лёха тоже усмехается, смотрит чуть осмелевше. — У меня от тебя, кажись, ноги подгибаются… будто уже курнул…  
— Должник?.. Ну, будешь. Ничё, натурой отдашь… — Зак хрипловато смеётся, забирается под майку Лёхи уже обеими руками, лапает, стараясь, тем не менее, быть понежнее.  
— Ага… ты больше всего любишь этот вид платы, да? М-м-м… — Лёха выгибается в руках Зака, сам лезет целоваться, мажет губами подбородок.  
— Люблю. Он самый сладкий. Бабло я и сам могу заработать… а ты целоваться любишь, кошонок беленький… — Зак целует Лёху глубоко и сладко, сжимает шершавыми пальцами оба соска.  
— Ай… Люблю… кажется, и правда люблю, никогда не задумывался… горячо с тобой, чё… — Лёха гладит спину Зака, чувствуя крепкие мускулы под одеждой и щурясь от возбуждающего мужского запаха. — Хорошо… что сучкой не называешь…  
— А ты не совсем сучка, — Зак смеётся. — Но сладкий… — он начинает стягивать с Лёхи одежду, оглаживает широкими ладонями всё тело.  
Лёха снова щурит голубые глаза от тревожаще-сладких волн, которые посылают по телу прикосновения Зака. Пытается стянуть с него комбез, забраться под футболку. Коннор помогает себя раздеть, вжимает в стену тяжёлым горячим телом, снова целует, гладит по бёдрам.  
— Беленький кошонок…  
Лёха отрывисто, невнятно стонет, кладёт ладони Заку на плечи.  
— Бля… правда с тобой нравится… — бормочет он и тянется за новым поцелуем.  
— И с тобой, кошонок… — Зак широко лижет парня в ухо, дразняще проводит пальцами по губам. Лёха стонет громче, ловит большие шершавые пальцы губами, осторожно пробует коснуться кончиком языка.  
— Давай, беленький, пососи… — Зак осторожно проталкивает пальцы Лёхе в рот, гладит по внутренней стороне бедра. Лёха чуть ёрзает, потираясь о руку, немного смущённо втягивает пальцы в рот и начинает посасывать, щекоча языком кончики, иногда взглядывая на улыбающегося Зака.  
— Смущаешься, кошонок… ничё, пообвыкнешься… — Зак поглаживает язык и кромку зубов; Лёха что-то мычит, коротко кивает, обнаружив, что ему нравится вкус грубоватых пальцев, легонько прикусывает их и вбирает поглубже.  
— Молодец… хороший кошонок… — Зак усмехается, вынимает влажные пальцы, снова поглаживает Лёху по губам; подхватывает под одну ногу, проводит пальцами между ягодиц, дразнит горячую ложбинку. Лёха хмыкает, потом охает, когда Зак дотрагивается до самого интимного; чувствует, как от пальцев растекается острая сладость, побуждающая прижаться к Коннору теснее и крепче сжать руки на его плечах.  
— Ты только это… ну, поаакуратнее… не торопись… — Лёха заметно краснеет и шумно шмыгает носом, словно одёргивая себя.  
— Ну не буду, чё ты… я сладких кошаков не рву… — Зак гладит анус подушечками пальцев, осторожно проталкивает внутрь один, затем второй. Снова крепко целует Лёху в губы, поглаживает бедро и колено.  
Лёха тихо шипит от проникновения, стискивает зубы, потом кивает — мол, продолжай. Что-то бурчит в поцелуй, невольно сжимает в себе пальцы Зака.  
— Ворчишь, кошонок… — Зак прижимается губами за ухом парня, добавляет третий палец. Просовывает чуть глубже, ласкает с нажимом.  
— Бля… умеешь же ты… — бормочет Лёха, крепче вцепляется в Зака, невольно трётся о него всем телом. Подставляет ухо, жмурится под лаской, сбивчиво дышит.  
— Умею, чё, — Зак просовывает язык Лёхе в ухо, потрахивает. Нажимает пальцами на простату, чуть царапает по бедру.  
— А-а-ай… — Лёха сладко, шумно всхлипывает, весь приваливается к Заку, обхватив его руками, утыкается куда-то под ключицу и коротко дрожит от удовольствия. — И в ухо ещё… ты ж…  
— И в ухо, ага… — Зак коротко, хрипловато смеется, ещё несколько раз ритмично погружает язык в ухо Лехи, облизывает раковину, прикусывает мочку. Скрещивает пальцы внутри, разводит, растрахивая. — Готов, кошонок?  
— Готов… ага, готов… хочу… тебя хочу, чёрт… — выдыхает Лёха в его плечо. Желание стремительно разливается внутри, тепркое, пьяное, сладко-горьковатое, словно классная дурь. Он вскидывает на Зака глаза, смотрит из-под растрёпанной светлой челки, прикусывает губу. И согласно кивает.  
— Бля, и я тебя… кошонок сладкий… все вы как кошата… — Зак ещё раз крепко целует Лёху в губы, жадно смотрит на его раскрасневшееся лицо, на прилипшую ко лбу светлую чёлку. Подхватывает под оба колена, удерживая на весу, и медленно, упирая спиной в стену, опускает на себя до упора.  
Лёха охает, приглушённо шипит, так же невнятно матерится, чувствуя, как здоровый член Зака погружается в него под его собственным весом. Сжимает пальцами голые плечи, оплетает ногами, чиркнув пяткой по ягодице.  
— Блядь, ты и правда Большой Зак, — он смотрит на Зака, встрёпанный, с искусанными зацелованными губами. Коротко прижимается влажным виском к шее. — Будто на кол насадил…  
— Ну, большой… Чё, нравится мой кол? — Зак смеётся, матерится сквозь зубы, когда Лёха непроизвольно сжимается на нём, гладит бёдра, целует искусанные губы. — Тихо ты… кошонок… — он крепче вжимает Лёху собой в стену и на пробу толкается внутрь.  
— Нравится… блядь, да, нравится… как насквозь вставил… — Лёха мычит, когда Зак начинает двигаться, пытается удобнее его обхватить, чувствует, как тот в свою очередь крепче перехватывает его, помогая держаться, и зарывается на плече Коннора, беспрерывно постанывая.  
— Насквозь?.. — Зак целует Лёху сухими губами в висок, прижимает к себе, к стене, вбивается внутрь размеренными глубокими толчками. — Вас всех насквозь хочется… сучки сладкие… — Лёха вздрагивает, услышав про сучку, и Зак снова успокаивающе целует его куда-то в скулу.  
Лёха тихонько шипит на слова Зака, словно кот, которого погладили против шерсти. Но Зак целует его, обнимает крепче, от его толчков то телу разливается дурманящее тепло, и Лёха понимает, что унизить Коннор не хотел. И всё же…  
— Не называй так… — выдыхает парень сбивчиво, но уверенно. — Не люблю… хоть я теперь… мож, и сучка, бля… но хоть не всехняя…  
— Ну не буду… не ерошься, кошонок… — Зак смачно целует Лёху в ухо, покачивает на члене, гладит по вздрагивающей спине и бокам. — Просто сладкие вы все больно…  
Лёха стонет в голос, крепче обвивает Зака ногами.  
— Бля… сладкие… потому что ты сладко делать умеешь… что и не захочешь… а зад подставишь… — он снова стонет, уткнувшись Коннору в плечо, потом поднимает растрёпанную голову, мажет носом по скуле. — Поцелуй… ещё так в ухо…  
— Нравится, кошонок? — Зак ещё раз жарко целует парня в ухо полуоткрытым ртом, широко лижет, прижимается животом к подтекающему члену. — Потрёшься об меня, кошонок? Или подрочить тебе?  
— Нравится… — Лёха всхлипывает от удовольствия, жмурится, зарывается пальцами в коротко стриженые волосы Зака на затылке. — Пока что потрусь… а потом можешь… — он слегка подтягивается, трётся о живот Коннора, это вызывает новую сладостную волну, и Лёха тянется к губам Зака поцеловать.  
— Тогда трись… сладкий ты… и сжимаешься сладко… — Зак снова покачивает Лёху на себе, полизывает ухо, обнимает крепче, помогая тереться.  
— А тебе тоже в кайф, да? Когда так? — Лёха смотрит шальными глазами, несколько раз сжимает Зака внутри себя, заставив обоих застонать, ластится к губам Коннора.  
— В кайф, бля… — Зак трётся сильнее, стискивает бёдра Лёхи до синяков. — Давай… я тебе помогу скоро…  
— Ага… — Лёха ритмично трётся о живот Зака, чувствует, как возбуждение становится всё острее, кусает губы, прижимается щекой к виску. — Я так скоро, бля…  
— Скоро? А давай, кошонок… и я в тебя… Хочешь ведь, чтоб в тебя? Чтоб наполнил? — глуховато спрашивает Зак и толкается резче и глубже.  
— Ага… и можешь чуток подрочить мне… Хочу, да… у тебя ж дряни никакой нет? Нет же? — Лёха смотрит жадным взглядом, крупно вздрогнув от толчка.  
— Нет, хули… — Зак прихватывает губами подбородок парня, чуть прикусывает, лижет. Нащупывает член Лёхи, продолжая поддерживать его второй рукой, сжимает, начинает поглаживать в такт своим толчкам. — Бля, в натуре ты сладкий…  
— Блядь… — Лёха вскрикивает, шумно втянув носом воздух, когда Зак обхватывает его грубоватой мозолистой рукой и начинает елозить вверх-вниз. Тоже легко кусает в ответ за подбородок. — И ты… охуеть какой… горячий… Да, ещё немножко… я спущу скоро…  
— Спускай, кошонок беленький… и я тебя помечу… сладкого… кусючего… — Зак снова глубоко целует Лёху, засовывая язык почти в горло. Мнёт яички, ласкает член, втрахивается глубоко внутрь. Лёха что-то неразборчиво мычит, жадно сосёт язык Зака, содрогаясь всем телом от толчков, и, протяжно застонав, выплёскивается в руку Коннора, на животы им обоим, сжавшись на плоти и судорожно уцепившись руками за плечи.  
— Бля-я-я… блядь же… — бормочет он, задыхаясь, как в бреду, и уже не понимая, по-английски матерится или по-русски.  
— Блядь… — эхом откликается Зак, с силой опускает Лёху на себя до упора, приглушённо рычит, когда тугие мышцы особенно сильно сжимают член, и тоже кончает, выплёскивая густую горячую сперму глубоко в тело парня.  
Лёха жмурится, чувствуя, как Зак наполняет его своим семенем, прижимается щекой к влажному от пота плечу. Дыхание всё ещё не выровнялось, голова слегка кружится, и скоро стопроцентно начнут болеть руки и ноги, которыми он вцепился в Коннора… и задница, само собой. И пофиг, пусть болит. Сладко, как чертовски сладко с этим Заком…  
Зак медленно снимает Леху с члена, ставит на пол, усмехаясь, помогает одеться.  
— Кошонок… Умею я себе под защиту выбирать, а? Ну иди сюда. Можешь обнять.  
— Умеешь… — Лёха охает, еле держится на ногах, обнимает Зака, приваливаясь к нему, пытаясь одной рукой застегнуть кнопки комбеза. — Бля, я теперь буду как обдолбавшийся ходить, шатаясь… — он пьяно смеётся.  
— Будешь, хули… — Зак подхватывает смех, ерошит Лёхе взмокшие от пота льняные волосы, решив умолчать, что все поймут, отчего тот шатается. — Давай-ка я тебя поцелую ещё разок, беленький. И на боковую.  
— Угу, — послушно мычит Лёха и ловит новый поцелуй.  
А в Америке правда бывает вовсе не плохо.  
Даже и в тюряге.


End file.
